


The Only Time I Tell The Truth (Naked In My Bedroom)

by grapefruitghostie



Series: Buzzfeed: CGL [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Age Play, Relationship Discussions, Riding, Rimming, Safeword Use, Spanking, Subdrop, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: The one where Ryan just says what he's been wanting to say and it actually doesn't end as horribly as he'd been anticipating.Or; touchinghearts said they'd like to see a progression of their cgl relationship and this is the beginning of it all





	The Only Time I Tell The Truth (Naked In My Bedroom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [touchinghearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/gifts).



Ryan really loved Shane. He loved their jobs and their home and their date nights and their inside jokes. He didn't, however, love their sex life too much. Shane was great in bed and everything; he was just so _gentle_. And even as they lay on the couch, a messy tangle of limbs and tongues, he cant help but want _more_ of Shane.

"Babe - baby," He began, pulling away and looking up at Shane. The older man cocked his head to the side just a hair, watching as Ryan chewed his lip anxiously, "can we try something?"

Shane smirked, "like what?"

Oof, there was that feeling of dread. What if it was weird or if Shane laughed at him. Sure, he could just laugh it off like he was joking but he'd still feel it on the inside.

"S-um, do think you'd maybe wanna, like, I dunno, be kinda...rough? With me? Like, are you, uh, are you totally opposed to, uh, t-to something like dominance? O-over me?" _That wasn't so bad after all_ , he decided when a twinkle of mischief showed in his boyfriend's eye.

"Is Ryan Bergara suggesting that he be my bitch...?" He smirked and Ryan tried not to get too heated at the nickname. He nodded, and Shane kissed him again, this time with more force, tugging on his hair roughly as he pulled away, "can you answer me with words, baby? Do you wanna be my little bitch?"

Ryan groaned and nodded fiercely, "I _do. I do_ wanna be your little bitch. Only yours."

"Such a good boy," Shane hummed, letting go of his lover's hair and sitting him up, "can you tell me what your limits are?"

"U-uhm. I- I don't like any weapon play o-or gags, but that's really all..." he muttered, avoiding eye contact and adding, "o-or anything with fluids li-like watersports."

"I promise to avoid those, baby," Shane smiled warmly and lifted his chin to force eye contact, "do you have a special safe word?" Wow, okay, so Shane knew about this stuff. That was good to know. Ryan shook his head, and Shane offered him a sweet smile.

"How about this: during scenes, you'll call me sir or master or whatever name you prefer as long as it's respectful. If you call me "Shane" at any point I'll stop then and we can talk about it,"

"Y-yes, sir." Ryan chewed his lip, already excited about the title.

Shane smiled fondly and continued, "I'll also use colours to check on you every so often; do you understand the colour system?" Ryan nodded and Shane tsk'd, shaking his head, "use your words baby, what do the colours mean?"

"Green is good, yellow is give-me-a-minute, and red is stop-now." Ryan recited, feeling proud of himself.

"Good boy. You're so smart."

"Thank you, sir."

Shane kissed him sweetly, letting him slip further into his subspace before they began. He stood once the kiss was broken, dragging Ryan off the couch and carrying him bridal style to their bedroom. As Ryan fell to the bed he had to resist the urge to call Shane what he really wanted to call him. He refused to ruin this moment with his weird fetishes.

"Get your shirt off, Ry," Shane ordered gently, removing his own shirt and sweats. He watched intently as Ryan pulled off his shirt and placed his hands at his sides for further instruction. "You're a good boy."

"Th-thank you, sir," Ryan muttered, looking down at his lap.

"Look at me," Ryan snapped his head up, "I want to see your eyes."

Shane smirked at the obedience and hooked his fingers in the other's sweats to tug them down along with his boxers. He quickly latched his lips to Ryan's neck, settling in between his legs and loving the feeling of the younger man's cock bumping against his hip. Ryan moaned, letting his eyes slip shut to focus on his boyfriend sucking on the sensitive skin below his Adam's apple.

As abruptly as Shane was on him, he was gone; he sat up on his knees and scooted back until his shoulders were even with Ryan's knees. He looked into Ryan's lust-blown eyes, wrapping his arms around thick thighs and ducking down to nip and suck at his exposed rim.

" _Fuck!_ " Ryan squeaked, his hand instantly reaching for Shane's hair and holding him tightly, "fuck, yes, daddy, please!"

Ryan felt the colour drain from his face as soon as he heard what he'd said, slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent more and squeezing his eyes shut to avoid Shane's piercing stare. Shane had stopped what he was doing and trying to ignore the way his own stiff cock twitched at the nickname.

"Ryan... look at me," he ordered, waiting as he took a little longer than usual to obey. When Ryan finally did open his eyes, they were wild and nervous and Shane was quick to kiss his thigh comfortingly, "you're such a good boy for daddy."

Ryan moaned and nodded, "th-thank you, daddy..."

"You're welcome, angel. I love you."

"I love you, too, sir."

Ryan felt a pang in his heart that made him almost want to cry because he felt so loved and accepted and also because Shane's tongue was back on his hole and working its way inside. His eyes rolled back as his hips absently ground against Shane's head. The older pulled back, reaching into their bedside table for the bottle of lube and absently noting that they would need to buy more before too long. He squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers before turning back to Ryan.

"Elbows and knees." He ordered and Ryan knew exactly what he was to do. Once the smaller had found a comfy position for his arms, Shane pressed two fingers against his hole and slowly inside. Ryan chewed his lip, trying not to scream out until he felt a sharp smack on his ass and all bets were off. Shane only spanked him once at first, unsure of how he'd take it but then truly adoring the noises it drew from Ryan.

"Colour, baby?" Shane asked after a minute, pressing a third finger to his hole but not inside yet.

"G-green, sir." Ryan shook.

"Good."

Shane wasted no more time as he pressed the third finger inside of him stretching him out sufficiently and pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to the nape of his neck as he pulled them out. He made honest work of making sure that Ryan was ready and excited, even though he'd been told to make it hurt (it wasn't in his Tauran nature to bring his partner pain).

"Okay, baby, do you think you can suck me off? Hmm, can I fuck that pretty mouth?" Shane asked to no one in particular.

"Please-"

"Please what?"

"Please _Daddy_. Will you _please_ fuck my throat?"

"Hmm, on your back for me. Put your hands behind your head," Shane ordered and the younger man rushed to obey, "so pretty for me. Open up, slut."

Ryan moaned, parting his lips and watching hungrily as his boyfriend crawled up his chest and pressed his swollen cockhead against his skin, smearing precum all over his plump lips. Ryan's tongue lolled out past his lips, flattening under Shane's thick cock and he opened his throat just in case.

The older man moaned at the sight below him: Ryan's bicep muscles were bulging as he gripped the pillow under his head and a bead of sweat rolled off of his taut skin. The hot slide of his lips and tongue was beyond compare against his hard cock and Shane felt his eyes roll into his skull as he bumped against the back of his throat. One hand found it's way to Ryan's thick hair to hold him in place and the other landed on his own hip to steady himself so as he wouldn't fall.

"Put one hand on my leg, just like that," he prompted, knowing that with his mouth full, Ryan would be unable to speak, "if you need me to stop tap my knee."

Ryan did his best to nod at the instruction, but he simply closed his eyes and concentrated on swallowing around Shane's thick cock. With each cant of Shane's hips, Ryan was seeing stars. He could suck that cock for hours, honestly. Any time, anywhere. He loved giving Shane head probably even more than he loved receiving it (which was a lot).

"Enough," Shane said sternly, ripping Ryan from his euphoria and back to reality, "you have such a pretty little mouth for daddy, baby, you almost made me come. But we'll not get there just yet... how are you feeling, can you tell daddy a colour?"

"Green sir, thank you."

"I love your manners. Good boys get rewards, Ryan - do you think you've earned a fuck? Use your words."

"Yes, p-please daddy. I need you so bad. Please fuck me, daddy."

Shanes brown eyes twinkled with mischief and lust and maybe something else that the other could quite place as he smiled down at the younger, "Okay, do you think you can sit in daddy's lap?"

Ryan nodded excitedly and wrapped his legs around Shane's hips so that they could roll over. He looked down at the sheer adoration painted on Shane's expression. He loved the way he could slip into the role of a caring dom, rather than someone who would take advantage of his unending submission; more than anything he loved that he could trust Shane with his mind and body and soul.

"Hips up, slut - good, just like that," Shane praised him and pressed his cock against Ryan's slick hole. They'd long ditched condoms, and the sting as Ryan was filled completely bare would never get old. He loved feeling Shane's skin on his skin and as he slowly sunk down, so did Shane's fingers sink into his hips hungrily. When he was finally full, Ryan let his head fall to his boyfriend's shoulder, who promptly grabbed his hair and pulled him up, "sit up straight and stay still. Colour?"

"Gr-green, daddy. Please, please..."

Shane shushed him, letting go of his hair in favour of grabbing his hips again to hold him tightly in place as he began fucking him. He began with slow rocks, making sure Ryan felt every slow drag against his prostate. Soon, however, he was driving his hips forward with hard and deep thrusts, although still calculated and slow. Ryan was half sobbing, he was unimaginably close but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Somehow Shane seemed to know, as he pulled out completely and Ryan shuddered at the emptiness.

"Put your face in the pillow, ass up like a good little whore," Shane spat, helping shove him down, "good. Hold the pillow, don't you dare move."

"Y-ye-essi-ir." Ryan sobbed, pressing his cheek into the pillow and looking at the wall beside him.

He felt a large hand lay on his head and press him into the pillow as another laid on his hip and he was filled again. This time Shane didn't stop to give him time, he just began thrusting hard and fast and, _fuck,_ Ryan was so close he ached.

"D-daddy! Please, I'm cl- I'm close! Ple-ease ca-"

As Ryan choked out his sobs, the hand on his head reached down and squeezed at the bad of his cock, cutting off any possibility of him reaching completion, "you'll come when I tell you to. Do you understand me?"

"Ye-es, sir." He choked

"Good boy. Colour?"

Ryan thought for a minute, he felt beyond good sexually, but his neck was sore and he needed to move a little to avoid feeling claustrophobic. He swallowed thickly and muttered, "Um, y-yellow."

Shane immediately removed his hand and slowed his pace to a gentle rocking, "baby what's wrong? Did I hurt you - do you want to stop?"

Ryan smiled softly, knowing that his lover cared about him more than anything and he loved that. He shook his head and turned so his face was now towards the window on the opposite wall, already feeling some tension let up. He smiled at Shane adoringly and wiped his eyes, "no, no daddy, y-you didn't hurt me I just needed to move a little. My ne-my neck was sore but I'm better now. I promise. E-everything else is perfect..."

"I love you, baby. I'm so proud of you for telling me," Shane beamed and bent to kiss his temple, making him smile.

"Th-thank you, daddy... I love you, too."

"I'm gonna start again, is my hand on your head too much pressure?"

"No I.. I kind of love it being there..." he admitted.

Shane nodded and pressed him down again, grabbing his hip and building up his thrusts again to incredible speed and depth.

"You're so pretty for me, all spread out like a toy. I love my little fucktoy," he grunted and Ryan swore he'd never been closer to bursting than he was right that second with Shane's filthy words muddying his mind.

"Ple-please daddy, ple-ease c-can I come? Puh-"

"So greedy, baby," Shane cut him off with a harsh pop on his ass, "but you've been so good for me tonight. Come for me, little bitch. Come all over yourself completely untouched - all for daddy's cock."

With that last note, Ryan's vision went hazy as he came harder than he ever had before, barely even noticing and his lover filled him up. When he regained consciousness and clarity, Shane was wiping him down with a cool cloth and kissing all of his bruises so gently. He was a good daddy.

Oh.

Fuck.

He'd said the 'd' word.

_Fuck!_

Ryan's body tensed as he realized the fucked up situation he'd just put his boyfriend in. He heard Shane speaking to him but he couldn't make out words, it was like he was underwater and Shane was standing above the water, yelling at him. He was drowning in fear, in the most poetic terms, afraid of scaring Shane off, in the simplest. Ryan hated his own guts; he felt as though his heart and his impulses ganging up on him and leaving him to stare at the nail-hole on their bedroom door where a painting once resided. After what felt like years Ryan came back, looking at his lover with tears that he didn't even notice clouding his vision.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Baby you didn't do anything wrong," Shane began, "I love you, shh, Ry, it's going to be all alright. How can I help?"

Ryan shrugged, hiccupping apologies and, when Shane pulled him close, he allowed it bonelessly. He was a ghost in a cold shell - shocked by his own impulses and betrayed by his brain.

"Can I run you a bath?"

"Don- Please don't leave me..."

"I'm never gonna leave you, angel, I promise. Come're, can you stand?"

Ryan shrugged but didn't move to test it, so Shane simply carried him and rested him on top of the sink, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, you were perfect tonight," Shane promised, turning back and offering his pinky. Ryan weakly linked his pinky with it, silently mouthing a 'thank you' as he still tried to come out of the whole ordeal.

"Don't force it, baby, we'll get you back as soon as we can," he smiled, somehow reading Ryan's mind and giving him peace, "come're, can you relax for me?"

Ryan nodded, letting himself be pulled toward the bath and he sat down, soon followed by Shane's large presence against his back.

"I'm sorry I keep saying 'I'm sorry,'" he chuckled, resting his head back on Shane's shoulder and sighing, "I guess I just feel bad for springing the whole thing on you."

"You didn't spring anything on me, angel. Understand that we talked about it and got everything in the open before it happened. I mean, _daddy_ was a little unexpected, but I'm glad you said it, " he promised, kissing Ryan's temple, "I would love to be your daddy if you'll let me."

 Ryan felt his chest tighten and he whipped around to look at Shane's face, "really?!"

"Really, baby," He smiled, kissing his nose cutely and grinning when the younger giggled, "welcome back." 

Ryan beamed, pressing his lips back on his caregiver's. and feeling his heart pound at the thought of Shane being his  _caregiver_   _finally_. Everything felt surreal. For a while, Shane rubbed his neck and he felt all of his muscles loosen slowly but surely as he slipped into a warm and comfy little space for the first time in years. When they got out of the bath, Shane wrapped him in a fluffy towel and kissed his nose sweetly. He dressed the little one in a big sweater of his and a pair of boxers and even let Ryan chose the movie (they watched Paddington and he wasn't surprised). He promised to talk about their dynamic in the morning if he would just sleep then and Ryan did just sleep. 


End file.
